User talk:Raziel Reaper
Talk to me whenever you need help, or just wanna say Hi: ---- RE: Admins page Hey, Ilan. I looked at all the examples you gave me, and also looked at your work in the sandbox. Personally, I think it looks good. If the admins have no problem with it, I say go for it. Good work, and keep it up!--SAMurai (-.-.-..-.-) 18:54, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :I like it, but let's leave the former and inactive mods be for now. We can work on them a wee bit later. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 19:08, January 6, 2012 (UTC) ::The sandbox page looks good. If there's a clean way to add a talk link for each admin (either text or icon), I think that would be helpful. I suspect that most people going to the admin page would be doing so in order to contact an admin about an issue. A direct link would save them an extra click. ::2ks4 (talk) 19:25, January 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: Yo Sorry about that, man. No posts would show up, mine included. Chat does that sometimes, and the only way I know of to fix it is to leave. I'd get back on, but I'm gonna head off after I do a few more things here. Later!--SAMurai (-.-.-..-.-) 16:12, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Red Dead Answers Hey, good to hear that you took over Red Dead Answers (it's in good hands). What are your plans? I didn't even realize it was there for many months, then when I first saw it it was kind of a mess - lots of poorly phrased questions, lots of repeats, etc. I thought about attempting some clean-up myself but had enough to do here that I didn't want to tackle it. 2ks4 (talk) 04:18, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi Illan, I am a new user of this wiki, and 2 be honest I think I need ur help, as u sound legendary. Will you help me, please? StinkyHOOVER, 25 January 2012StinkyHOOVER 17:38, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Well, whenever i make an edit, it deletes after i leave the page...StinkyHOOVER 17:41, January 24, 2012 (UTC) How many edits do you have to make to become a chat Moderator?StinkyHOOVER 17:20, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Ok, thanks Thanks :Thanks. :) I don't know if I'll be on here that much, though. I've got a bunch I'm already on. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] The Bunny button 18:50, February 4, 2012 (UTC) RE: Congrats+New template? 14,000?! Really?! Man, I stopped paying attention, I didn't even realize... :D But thanks. And I'm glad you like the new template color woodgrain. I've been trying to get it to work off-and-on for a few months now, but Annonnimus came up with the working solution and now I've implemented it. I think it looks aces, too. :) - JackFrost23 16:54, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Damn, you're lucky! Ahaahah some people just got all the luck http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040558/messaging/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png. But holy **** ya got the gunsliger badge WoooW. Good to seeya around http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041912/messaging/images/c/c2/Emoticon_silly.png. Thanks, [[User:Riley Huntley|'Riley Huntley']]|[[User talk:Riley Huntley|'Talk']]' &' 19:50, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: Left Heey llan, There is alot going on in my life right now, specially with an accident that occurred earlier this month, I will be leaving on March 6th, if my life gets back to normal hopefully I will be back. It has been nice meeting you though, thanks for the laughs. ---- [[User:Riley Huntley|'Riley Huntley']]|[[User talk:Riley Huntley|'Talk']]' &' 15:20, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Re: ONE YEAR! Thanks! I know some people have lost their progress because of the way Wikia calculates "days" (GMT instead of your local time), but I tend to edit shortly after Wikia's new day begins and it just became part of my nightly routine to hit at least a few pages before going to bed (or a few dozen if I got obsessed with something). Still, I'm glad it stops at one year ... if it had said, "OK, now keep going for another year" I would have deliberately skipped a day to keep from getting even more obsessed! :-) 2ks4 (talk) 14:34, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Chat help? Need some help in the Chat, we've got a troll by the name of Will Willson. Come if you can. "...Since when do snipers have wings?!" ♠ Gamer.Matt 20:16, March 10, 2012 (UTC) hey mate your great thats why i follow your proflieMmeemmee4 20:59, March 15, 2012 (UTC) a complerment for lian hey mate your great thats why im following you New editor Guess what Ilan, I've just made my first contribution here in this wiki. Since tomorrow will be the arrival of my copy, maybe I can contribute now, I guess so. Thanks mate talk to you later :). [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 10:53, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey there, I just wondering, what was your edit to the new wiki page I started? 18:46, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I forgot to log in. The previous message was from me. Irish Gentleman 18:47, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for responding so promptly, I completely understand and will follow your advice. Irish Gentleman 18:53, April 20, 2012 (UTC) RE: Moving to Blogs Thank you for explaining how to turn a page into a blog. I didn't know how to do it, but what I did know is that the page should have been a blog. It would be greatly appreciated if you could complete the process, as it is obvious that I am not very experienced in the process. Queyh (Talk) 16:24, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Could you alert an admin to the situation? Queyh (Talk) 16:29, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much. Queyh (Talk) 16:32, April 29, 2012 (UTC) The Dark Horse Hey ilan, sorry to ditch this on you but the dark horse page has some, lets just say out of place words in it and Im not gonna be on long enough to edit it properly and check it. So if you have any spare time maybe you could fix it + this is the only message I have time to leave so you also might want to report the guy to an admin for blocking as well, you'll see why when you read it. Friendly comment from Sykesey 14:44, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Problem Hey, HeretoHelp called Anvil cute and sexy. I told him that and that's about it. AJ1776AJ1776 22:01, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Shut up Hi, No! Dont worry! I was talking to the wikis contributor that called him a dumbass. AJ1776AJ1776 02:16, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Report Hello, I am reporting a whiny little (presumably a kid) to u. He posted on the "Rated M for Mature" blog and insulted ME and the blogger. I've seen u take out insulters before, may you make some more admins aware please. Thank you! AJ1776AJ1776 13:37, June 12, 2012 (UTC) You have no prove its not canon as you haven't asked Rockstar yourself... Chat wanna chat? AJ Hey ilan just asking if there the word posse has to be next to my clan. I didn't know it made a big difference.SWO Reclaimer 22:45, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Rollbacker close Hello, No, please don't close it just yet. Altho my chances look bleak, Jack could save me :) :P Regards, AJAJ1776 14:29, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Hello ilan Im good thanks, recently ive had a lot to do with work life ect + Ive been at wimbledon and met Kate + Pippa Middleton there :D so yeah, btw this was wrote at the same time as I posted on tmi's latest sob blog, which im sure is bound to cause a stir unfortunatley, but oh well, its only one person, anyways I hope to see you around Friendly comment from Sykesey (talk) 21:19, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Hello do you speak English I do not know how to get out of the Online in red dead And I want to know how to get out of the Online and save the game please help and I would be very grateful Thanks Tmi1080 (talk) 18:16, July 26, 2012 (UTC)Hey Ilan since you defended me on my blog you made my friend list and if you have a PS3 I'll add you Tmi1080 (talk) 18:25, July 26, 2012 (UTC)Ok Sorry about that! Hello IIan xd, i'm loving this wikia for far, what is Red Dead wikia policy on adding videos?